Blog użytkownika:BazrolidesDragonRiderOfWiki/Five Nights at freddy's Opowiadanie alternatywne
Prolog Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Jedna z najbardziej popularnych, zaawansowanych oraz ogólnie prestiżowych restauracji w kraju. Jej neony widać w promieniu dziesięciu kilometrów. Dotychczas znana tylko dzięki nim, ulotkom reklamującym oraz darmowym degustacjom w większych centrach handlowych. Dziś nadejdzie zmiana. Po miesiącach czekania wyruszają tam. Co z tego, że będzie tam dużo osób - ważna jest dobra zabawa! Dzień przed, rodzice zarezerwowali salę telefonicznie. Autostrada nie była zapełniona, więc szybko dotarliśmy na miejsce. Przed pizzerią powitał nas legion pracowników. - Witam państwo, rezerwacja na nazwisko? - Odezwał się jeden z pracowników w fioletowym mundurze. - Proszę. - Rodzice okazali dowód rezerwacji. - Sala dla dzieci nr.3, a rodziców prosimy do kawiarni. - Dzieci najlepiej bawią się w swobodzie. Pizzeria była najdziwniejszą jaką kiedykolwiek widzieli. Wszędzie były porozwieszane rysunki od dzieci które wyprawiały tu urodziny. Na początku w jadalni zjedliśmy pizzę, oprócz tego każdy dostał po małym koktajlu owocowym. Potem trwał konkurs, na poszukiwanie skrytek ze słodyczami. Natomiast ja czekałem na co innego... Nareszcie ten moment! Zaprowadzili nas do sceny! Stały tam trzy roboty! Po prostu cuda techniki! Nikt chyba nie fascynował się robotyką tak jak ja! Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że pomiędzy grą i śpiewaniem patrzyły na coś za nami. W tej samej chwili zamarły. Poczułem się nagle wyjątkowo źle. Odwróciłem się - wszystkie dzieci leżały z nożami w plecach, a ja powoli traciłem przytomność. Przez chwilę widziałem roboty biegnące za pracownikiem. Potem świat się zawalił. Miałem dziwny sen. Czarna postać o białej, dziwnej twarzy, wyciągała ku mnie rękę. Miała tylko trzy palce, ale mimo to czując jakąś dziwną ufność do tej postaci, złapałem ją za rękę. W tej samej chwili odkryłem, że nie widzę swojej własnej. Nie mogła przecież zniknąć, skoro czułem, że trzymam nią dłoń tajemniczej postaci. Nie krzyczałem. Postać prowadziła mnie przez mrok. Razem ze mną i postacią, maszerowały też ciemne kształty, u których widać było tylko twarze. Wielokrotnie widziałem mnóstwo wpatrujących się w nas oczu. Nagle postać puściła nas, natomiast kilkanaście innych - złapało i wciągneło w mrok. ' '''Ogłaszam nabór do opowiadania! Każdy kto dołączy będzie miał duży wpływ na fabłę oraz będzie mógł zaprezentować własny fragment, który mogę wykorzystać. Fragmenty będę mógł dowolnie zmieniać, ale będę raczej stosować się do pierwowzoru'. Proszę o zgłaszanie się w komentarzach, natomiast fregmenty - prywatne wiadomości na czacie.' ''Przypatrywałem się ciągle czarnej postaci. Na jej oczach było widać łzy... W końcu zobaczyłem jak ta postać trzyma w rękach głowę królika... Po chwili wizja zgasła i widziałem tylko światło. Po chwili tej niepewności otworzyłem oczy... Zdziwienie nigdy nie pójdzie w kąt... Bardziej przestraszyłem, że żyję! Ale to tylko pociecha... Spojrzałem na swoje ręce i się przestraszyłem... Były niebieskie... Przecież jestem człowiekiem a nie kameleonem! Spojrzałem w prawo i lewo... Zauważyłem misia podobnego do Freddy'ego oraz kurę podobną do Chici... Byliśmy w magazynie. Na wprost roiło się od części. Nie zabrakło drzwi Nad jednymi drzwiami był zegar. Spojrzałem i zauważyłem, że wybija godzina 23:56 Czyli prawie północ! W końcu gdy nastała zacząłem się ruszać jak i reszta animatroników Chica i Freddy popatrzyli się na mnie. -Co jest Bonnie? Spytała Chica. "Co?! Jaki Bonnie!?" -Ee... Że jak?- Spytałem -No... Nie wiesz kim jesteś?- Spytała Chica Westchnąłem i powiedziałem, że nie. -To ja! - Powiedziała Pokiwałem głową. Zdziwiłem się i nie chciałem zbyt z nimi gadać więc ruszyłem przed siebie... Chciałem obejrzeć to miejsce... Zorientowałem się, że to ta sama pizzeria tylko większa. - Wygląda na to, że wcieliliśmy się w kilka nie używanych jeszcze modeli. Brakuje jedynie animatronika imieniem Sugar. Chyba jej podczas morderstwa coś się pomieszało w głowie. - Czekaj... My nie żyjemy? Jak to? - Popatrz. - Podała mi odłamek szkła. Ujrzałem w nim odbicie kompletnie przesłodzonego królika. Zupełnie do mnie nie pasował! Gdyby usunąć te rzęsy to nawet dało by się znieść, ale nie potrafiłem. Moje palce były zbyt niezgrabne! Nagle ujrzałem upiorną lalkę z mojej wizji. Jakby czytając w moich myślach, podeszła do mnie i wyrwała mi je. Podziwiałem jej trzy precyzyjne palce - były nawet lepsze od moich poprzednich. Kolejny raz pokazała aby iść za nią. Poszliśmy więc zaciekawieni. Może życie w tym kostiumie nie będzie takie złe? Od razu zobaczyłem co się dzieje na scenie. - Kohlejny ghraz (uszkodzenia głosu)! Nie powstrzymałem! Znowu! Jak można być tak podłym! A tym razem było tak blisko! Nawet nie wlazł w tego cholernego, złotego królika! On nawet nie ma w sobie duszy! - Złoty Niedźwiedź, nieobdażony endoszkieletem, miał właśnie atak histerii. Rzucił własną głową, a potem spojrzał na nas. - On coś ma! Coś, dzięki czemu go nie znajdujemy! Ale co?! Przecież jestem tam od pierwszego lokalu! Co to jest?! - Opadł na scenę, trzymając się za głowę. - Bracie, to nie jest twoja wina! - Brunatny niedźwiedź, z ludzkimi oczyma i kompletnym egzoszkieletem, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - O co chodzi? - Dołączyłem się do rozmowy. - Fioletowy człowiek. - Lis wychylił się z za kurtyny. - Mangle próbowała wysłać wiadomość policji, ale ją zagłuszył. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Wszyscy byli ponurzy. - Jest ktoś jeszcze? - Zapytałem nieśmiało. ' ' Mój ładniejszy odpowiednik oraz kura, wskazali na drzwi w magazynie, z którego przed chwilą wyszliśmy. - Nawet nie wiesz ilebyśmy dali, żeby dowiedzieć się o nim. - O kim? - Nie wiemy nawet czy istnieje... Nawet Golden Freddy go nie pamięta. - Ale kto? Chicka podała nam zdjęcie. Przedstawiały one: dwa misie, złotego poniszczonego królika. Jednak Chicka wskazała kąt. Było tam ciemne skrzyżowanie mnie i mojej starszej wersji. Trzymało gitarę,a każda kolejna fotografia przedstawiała inną akrobację. - Podobno nie potrafił w końcu nawet normalnie chodzić. - Przyznał Bonnie z podziwem. Mnie osobiście interesowała jego pewna akrobacja. Pewna fotografia była uchwycona w dziwnym momencie. Jakby się... Rozdwajał! Mam taki krótki konkursik. Nagroda głowna: możesz PRAWIE całkowicie olać moje plany, i wymyślić własną część fabuły. Jeśli nie będzie zupełnie odchodzić od fabuły, użyję jej w tym opowiadaniu. Ale dość mojego głupiego gadania! Let's eat! Yyy.... To znaczy: Konkurs czas zacząć! *'Kim dla siebie są Golden Freddy i Freddy?' *'Czy domyślacie się co to za dziwna postać na fotografii?' *'Co oznacza ,,Rozdwojenie"?' Odpowiedzi piszcie w komentarzach! :) Po dwóch godzinach zaczepiła mnie marionetka. Po raz trzeci już prosiła abym za nią poszedł. Nigdy nie byłem pewien co do jej płci - w końcu co sądzić o czarnej postaci z białą, mistyczną twarzą?! Prowadziła mnie przez korytarz. Po raz pierwszy zwróciłem uwagę na jej oczy - wyglądały na pogrążone w wiecznym płaczu. Marionetka zaprowadziła mnie do swojego ,,Zakątku Nagród". Moim oczom (a może czujnikom?) ukazał się przerażający widok. Kompletnie porozwalany przez siebie samego, różowy kot, walał się w Music Boxie. Kiedy nas zobaczyła, rozdarła swoją twarz, ukazując zmasakrowaną Endo - czaszkę. Czy ona oszalała? Szybko usuneliśmy się przed jej szarżą, by chwilę potem usłyszeć jej wrzask. Przerażony strażnik przygniótł ją drzwiami. Teraz bezskutecznie próbował ją złożyć. Nie zobaczył natomiast nas. - Jak ja mogłem być tak nierozważny! Zniszczyłem ją! Na bank nie chciała nam nic zrobić! - Dobiegało zza zamkniętych drzwi. - Baz! Opanuj się! Co się stało to się nie odstanie! Dzieciaki mają masę innych animatroników, a ten i tak nie był w użyciu. - Uspokajała go Wander. - Dobra, już dobra! Nakręć pozytywkę - oczywiście nie ręcznie, natomiast ja sprawdzę scenę - wydaję mi się, że to podejrzany ten spokój. Czekaj... One tam są wszystkie! Jeśli to jest pożądny next to ja jestem Kaczor Donald! Ale jednak to next... Rozdział pierwszy - Podmiana Czy wiecie jak to jest obudzić się kompletnie nieprzytomnym, nie wiedząc gdzie się jest i być podłączonym do dziwnej aparatury? Z mojej niebieskiej głowy wystawały dziwne kable, a cała moja pamięć przelatywała mi przed oczami. Spojrzałem w górę. Kable były podłączone do wyświetlacza. Obok niego stało dwoje strażników nocnych. - Dlaczego w tym momencie się coś urywa? - usłyszałem. - Nie wiem. Spróbuj jeszcze raz, oraz zmień częstotliwość. - Odpowiedział drugi głos. - To chyba jest moment, kiedy włączyli mu SI. Teraz zastanawia mnie to, że porozumiewają się jakimś dziwnym językiem. Jak to urywa? Przecież ja sam widziałem ten moment! Przecież to był moment... Kiedy kończyło się moje ,,tamto" życie! Zrozumiałem. Puszczali od końca moją pamięć i nie mogli znaleźć niczego przed animatroniczym życiem. Gdyby mógł się odpiąć! Po jakimś czasie wybudziłem się z transu. Byłem z powrotem na scenie. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie. - Eeeee... Dlaczego przywieźli cię tutaj nocni strażnicy? - Spytali. - Nie wiem. Próbowali mi zrobić jakiś nieautoryzowany przegląd. Grzebali mi w pamięci, ale mogli się dokopać tylko do tej animatronika. - Odpowiedziałem rozkojarzony. T. Chica podała mi tym razem lustro, nie odłamek. Coś mnie zdziwiło w moim wyglądzie. Chwilę potem nie posiadałem się ze szczęścia! Moje ciało! Moje okropne, przekoloryzowane, i przesłodzone ciało, zrobiło się ciemniejsze, a oczy... Oczy były czarne! I wtedy właśnie pojąłem! Moje ciało zostało zamienione! Było dokładnie tym samym co z Freddy Fazbear Family Dinner! - Szczęściarz, nawet nie wiesz ile bym oddał za zamienienie się z Shadow Bonniem. - Przyznał Bonnie. - Shadow Bonniem? - Spytałem zdezorientowany. - Tak go nazwaliśmy. - Odpowiedział złoty brat Freddy'ego. Po tym wydarzeniu udało mi się pogodzić z lekko zazdrosnym Bonnie'm. Zauważyłem, że nowe ciało ma swoje zalety. Oprócz lepszego samopoczucia, Toy Chica zaczeła się do mnie zalecać. Oczywiście nie tak natrentnie, zwłaszcza zważając na Foxy'ego i Mangle. Ta para zakochanych gołąbków przesiaduje wszędzie. Ale tak właściwie, to zasługują i pasują do siebie. Oboje dowcipni, ta parka jest nawet urocza... Lecz ciemne ciało ma swoje wady. Dzisiaj wyszedłem na scenę. Jednak zapomniałem o tym, że to moje drugie ciało było akceptowane. Ledwie wyszedłem zza kurtyny, wszystkie dzieci zaczeły piszczeć. Nie wiedziałem co robić, więc spróbowałem kontynuować występ. Niestety zostałem zawieszony. Gdyby nie wstawienie się strażników nocnych, pewnie byłbym w magazynie. Teraz jestem przydzielony do pirackiej zatoczki razem z Foxym i Mangle. Lubię ich bardzo, ale nadal dźwięczy pytanie... Kto ulicha podmienił mi kostium?! Jeśli macie wątpliwości co do wyglądu to zaraz je stracicie. UWAGA! Fan art jest NIE mój! thumb|400px|Rysunek shermenny4ever Foxy Pespectiv To już ostatni raz! Nie uda mu się! Zastawili pułapkę tak idealną, tak wspaniałą, że po prostu nie może uciec! Balloon boy był gotowy odciąć zasilanie. Mangle miała przypuścić atak z sufitu. Shadow Toy Bonnie (oczywiście chodzi o zwykłego po podmianie ciał) miał ubezpieczać drzwi. On, foxy razem z Mangle, miał wyskoczyć z pirackiej zatoczki. Chica, Bonnie, Toy chica i Toy Freddy - mieli obstawić korytarze. Golden Freddy i Freddy - mieli go unieruchomić. Jednak po mimo wielkiego zgrania, nadal miał wątpliwości. A co jeśli się nie uda? Jutro morderca powróci do pracy i będzie to jedyna okazja żeby go dopaść. A później... Później lokal zostanie zamknięty z powodu kolejnych zabójstw, my zgnijemy wśród rozpadających się fundamentów. Ale najgorszy będzie los dusz następnych zabitych - Marionetka, choć małomówny, wyczuł je i dał nam znać. Nie ma już nowych ciał, a nie można będzie ich zrobić. Nagle umysł przesłał mi najgorsze zakończenie - nawet jeśli wygrają, jak powiadomić właściciela, że to on jest mordercą? Tak idealny plan zaczął ciemnieć. Skuliłem się oczekując upiornego jutra. - Nie myśl tak pesymistycznie. - Mangle wyszła jakby z nikąd. Czy ona czytała mi w myślach? - Witaj. - Odpowiedziałem krótko, starając się ukryć zaskoczenie. - Czy ty naprawdę wierzysz, że się uda? - Tak. - To było pytanie retoryczne. - Wiem. - Nachyliła się i pocałowała mnie. Nie odepchnąłem jej. Sprawiało mi to przyjemność. Przez minutę całowaliśmy się, po czym Mangle przytuliła mnie i zawiesiła się pod sufitem - widocznie zamierzała być przygotowana od samego początku. Finall Battle Nadszedł ten dzień. Już od samego rana wystąpiły komplikacje - dwoje strażników nocnych zobaczyło Balloon Boya grzebiącego przy kablach. Oczywiście został odseparowany do Areny Gier i nie mógł już pomagać w misji. Mangle spadła na dół, bo jakiś nadgorliwy sprzątacz tam umył. Musieliśmy więc zmienić pozycje. Potem dzieci oblazły Fredd'ego. Na szczęście przybył Shadow Toy Bonnie. Ta część dzieci, która kochała Fredd'ego, równocześnie bała się tej ciemnej postaci. Klienci wchodzili i wychodzili, imprezy wesołych dzieci rozpoczynały się i kończyły. W końcu o 17.00 przybył rzekomo ,,Nowy" strażnik. - Pamiętajcie! Mamy tylko jedną szansę. Spróbujcie się skupić. Powodzenia. - Golden Freddy skontaktował się z nami przez wmontowane radio. - Wiem. Mamy kłopoty. Nocni strażnicy nas wykryli. Co prawda nie wspólnicy mordercy, ale jednak strażnicy. - Już wchodzi. Muszę się rozłączyć. Twoja kolej! Biegnij!!! - Rozkazał. Usłuchałem go. Razem z mangle, rozpoczeliśmy szaleńczy bieg przez korytarz. Czułem się jakby moje nogi miały się zaraz wybuchnąć! Z obłędnym wrzaskiem przybyliśmy na miejsce. Perspectiv Toy Bonnie (podmieniony kostium) Stałem w kącie przy wejściu, gdy zobaczyłem wchodzącego strażnika nocnego. Rozpoznałem go! To był on. Na szczęście, moje nowe ciało, było świetnym kamuflarzem. Od razu gdy wszedł, bezszelestnie zagrodziłem drzwi. Niczego się nie spodziewając, wszedł w kostium królika i podszedł do najbliższego dziecka. Grubym głosem powitał je w Pizzerii Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Dziecko śmiało się i piszczało gdy ukryty zabójca opowiadał dowcipy. W pewnej chwili wyciągnął nóż. Foxy i Mangle przybiegli w ostatniej chwili. Przy ostatnich kafelkach korytarza, wykonali mały poślizg i skoczyli. Wytrącili zabójcy nóż. Dziecko, widząc go, z krzykiem pobiegło do mamy. Morderca był bezbronny. Bonnie i Chica wyszli z dwóch sal. Na jego twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmiech. Wyskoczył z kostiumu i cisnął nim w Chicę. Dla niego kostium był lekki. Dla uszkodzonej Chici - nie. Chwilę potem wbiegł w utorowane przejście. Zobaczyliśmy go w Serwisie. Otwierał tajemnicze drzwi! Chica masowała obolały dziób gdy ze środka wyskoczył pancerny animatronik. Fioletowy, strasznie zapuszczony, ale działający i mocny - nie ma szans przebicia. Nasze głowy zostały po koleji zmiażdżone. Moja świadomość się urwała. Plan nie wypalił. What's happend next? Jak mogłem się spowrotem obudzić? Pytałem sam siebie otwierając OCZY! Mam oczy! Spojrzałem na siebie - ani śladu uszkodzeń. Obok leżała reszta, też ani śladu. Po chwili zrozumiałem. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu pomyślałem, że życie jest piękne. Do wyczyszczonego Serwisu weszło dwoje nocnych strażników. Nie musiałem o nic pytać, ponieważ nie mieli oczu. Widać, że od niedawna. Za nimi wszedł właściciel pizzerii. Poczęstował wszystkie animatroniki babeczkami, podobnymi do tych Chici. Wtedy odkryłem, że moge jeść! Gdy skończyliśmy, odezwał się właściciel. - Zadam jedno poważne pytanie: Czy zamierzacie pozostać w Pizzerii? thumb|300px|Głowa pancernego stroju. Tak, to było naprawdę trudne pytanie. Wszyscy się zastanawiali. - Właściwie to... Tak! - Odpowiedzieliśmy. ' Wiem, opko było krótkie. A teraz naprawdę poważne pytanie do was... Czy chcecie drugą część?' Najprawdopodobniej ją zrobię, a na razie: ' ' The end of this part. Bazrolides 18:29, kwi 3, 2015 (UTC) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach